Heating up Anger
by Taking me high
Summary: . It was wasn't his place… Bella's wasn't his to mess with… Bella/Paul


Heating up Anger

Paul wasn't in any mood for talking. He'd messed up and he knew it. It was wasn't his place… Bella's wasn't his to mess with…

He gritted his teeth together put his hands between his hands. No one knew yet, he thought, no one knew about the kiss.

Jacob was going to kill him. He felt the pain building inside him. What have I done? The scene replayed in his mind over and over and as wrong as it was, he had enjoyed every second of it…

_It had been raining all day, nothing new for Folks. Paul sat next to Jacob, both of them eating like they were starving. Sam sat across from them, watching them with narrowed eyes._

"_You guys could eat a whole cow." Sam muttered with a grin._

"_Two cows." Jacob corrected. Paul laughed and bit down onto his chicken leg again._

_Outside, the rain was getting worse. Paul glanced at Jacob and remembered what he had said earlier._

"_Jacob, you going to see Bella?" he asked quietly._

_Jacob froze, then slammed his plate down. "She won't want to see me."_

"_Jacob, it was one kiss!" Paul said, remembering Jacob's thoughts._

"_A forced kiss she didn't want, Paul!" Jacob fought back. "She'll never want to see me again."_

"_You know she loves you." Paul muttered._

_Jacob glared and stood. "Stay out of love life, Paul." He grumbled before flipping around and leaving. The door slammed, and Paul watched Jacob standing in the rain._

"_Go talk to him." Sam said softly._

"_I've got a better idea." Paul said. He stood and went over to the back door. He stood for a moment, taking in the pouring rain, then bolted into the dark trees, headed for Bella's house._

_A faint fog was rising, but the rain still poured down. Paul stood outside Bella's house, looking very unfit because his bare chest stood out against the dark trees. He was soaking wet, and the rain dripped from his hair and into his eyes. Bella's house was dark, aside from one light. The light came from a bedroom and from Jacob's thoughts; Paul knew it was Bella's room. He quickly climbed up a tree, then jumped to her window. He knocked quickly, already loosing his grip from the rain. The curtain opened, and Bella's face appeared. She stared at him blankly._

"_Open the window." Paul begged. A sudden flash of lightening, then loud thunder got her to open the window. Paul hopped in and she shut the window._

"_Paul, what are you doing here?" she asked, puzzled. She looked him all over, staring at his shining wet body. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes._

"_Jacob won't do it, so I'm going to." Paul said firmly._

"_Do what?" she asked confused. She took a step back, making Paul laugh._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "You and Jacob just need to make things right, and he won't do it."_

"_So he sent you? Pathetic." She muttered to herself._

"_No, I came myself. I was sick of his depressed thoughts. He really misses you, Bella."_

_She stared for a moment, then crossed her arms. "I don't care."_

"_Well you should. You love him." Paul felt weird saying all this, he wasn't a match maker._

"_He was my best friend." Bella huffed._

_Paul sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "He's still your best friend Bella."_

"_No he's not!" she nearly yelled. She took a step closer to him. Paul could almost see the anger fuming off her. His boyish thoughts wandered, and he thought about how hot she looked. He shook the feeling as she spoke again. "What gives you the right to come into my room in the middle of the night and try to make up for Jacob's problems? If he really cared, he would do this himself."_

"_He does, care Bella!" Paul fought back, only making her angrier. He suddenly felt bubbly inside. Her anger was so… His thoughts trailed off. "Trust me, I know! I've been in his thoughts all week!"_

"_Well then why isn't he here?" Bella asked. Paul was sick of fighting, and knew it was going no where. But if he stopped now, she would calm down. So he kept pushing, wanting her to give him more._

"_I told you! He cares, he just won't come!" Paul smiled in his mind as she rolled her eyes at him and threw her hands in the air._

"_You stupid wolves!" she complained. Normally, that would have pissed Paul off, made him turn into a wolf just like last time when she slapped it. And though it had made me so angry and upset, deep down he had loved it._

"_Stupid." Paul scoffed, continuing to act. "Your little bloodsuckers are stupid."_

"_The Cullen's are not stupid!" she was yelling now, making Paul grin for real. She was to angry to notice. "They're smarter then you and the whole wolf pack! You stupid dog!" She was so close now. He could feel her hot breath tickling at his face. He grinned and she kept staring._

_Then Paul did something he wasn't very proud of._

_He grabbed Bella's back and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly on her lips. To his surprise, he suddenly he felt her lips moving with his. She was kissing him back. He kept going, suddenly feeling a fire between them. A feeling he'd never felt with anyone before._

_Ha, he thought, Jacob couldn't get her to kiss him back, but she's kissing me!_

_That's when he stopped. He pulled back and she stumbled back breathing heavily._

"_Why did you do that?" she asked, breathless._

_He didn't have an answer, he just stared dumbly, not knowing what to do with himself. Bella watched him carefully, studying his every breath. _

"_Why did you kiss me back?" he asked in a breathless whisper._

_Bella puzzled over his question, then answered slowly. "I don't know. I felt something. A fire."_

"_It was the heat of your anger." He said quietly. "Your anger was the reason I kissed you, Bella." He took a step forward and grabbed her, keeping their faces close. "You felt the fire between us."_

_She nodded slowly. He shook his head and let go of her._

"_We can't do this." He said, finally getting his full voice back. He walked past her and stood next to her window. He looked back at her. She was holding onto her stomach, she looked like she was about to cry. He gulped and held back. All he wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her again. He wanted it to be right, to feel right again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." He turned his head, then reached for the window. He was about to open it when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head and saw little Bella clutching onto him. Her head was pressed against his bare back and she took in his warmth._

"_Sorry for slapping you." She muttered. "Your not such a bad guy."_

_Paul smiled and turned around, she kept holding onto him. He stroked her beautiful brown hair and smiled down at her. "Your so warm." She muttered, making him smile again._

"_Jacob's warm." He noted. She didn't respond, just kept holding on. _

_A few minutes passed, and she let go. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other. Then Paul slowly turned around and opened the window, hopping out into the rain. He heard the window shut, but he felt her watching him as he jogged off into the dark night._


End file.
